1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic product and its cable set.
2. Description of Related Art
Since peripheral products (e.g., wearable devices) of portable electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers and notebook computers) are continually being innovated and introduced to the markets, and because the peripheral products are compact, users are able to conduct information exchange, social network communication and information access through the portable electronic devices by the peripheral products so as to further increase life quality and work efficiency. Therefore, since the peripheral products need electric power for continually conducting information exchange with the portable electronic devices, convenience of power charging to the peripheral products is therefore important.
Recently, a power charge system is commonly provided with an attaching mechanism, e.g., a USB connector, for tightly coupling a peripheral product to a cable set. However, the attaching mechanism needs to be reconsidered to improve the convenience of attaching or detaching the peripheral product from the cable set for usage intention.
Therefore, how to provide a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to increase the competitiveness of industries shall be seriously concerned.